A Little Bit too much
by levesque
Summary: What do you get when you put triplets, school, love, wrestling, and guys together? Well, let's find out! Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the typical thing s you see...**

**a/n: read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_RIIIIIIINNNNNG!_ Rang the alarm clock.

_BANG!_

And the alarm clock was in a million pieces scattered all over the wooden floor.

"Oh for Pete's sake. Not again!" came the muffled voice from the living room

Someone opened the door to the room, "Come on! Wake up! Time for school!"

"5 more minutes ma…" groaned the girl with reddish brown hair, about 17 years old, lying down on her bed with her face buried in her pillow.

"ANDREA JAI IVERSON, GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED RIGHT NOW!"

Andrea groans and struggles to get out of bed as her mom leaves her room.

She manages to get to the edge of her bed, but then falls off and lands on her ass with a thud.

"Damn Monday mornings!" Andrea grumbled as she made her way to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, she emerges from the bathroom wearing a baby tee that had the WWE Logo printed on the back of the shirt, and 'Raw is Rea!' printed on the front.

She got it customized.

She had on camouflage capri's, black low-cut chucks and she tied her hair up in a neat ponytail.

She saw her sister sitting on her bed, wearing a red tank top that had 'Born to Perform' written on her shirt, white capri's and black rubber shoes. She tied her hair in a half ponytail.

"Hey Danya. Watcha doin' here? Where's Ryle?" Andrea asked

"Oh nothin' just thought I'd check on you. Ryles already down stairs. So come on, let's go…" Danya said as she stood up from the bed and headed for the door.

Andrea followed.

They got to the dining room and sat down.

Andrea sat beside a girl who was wearing an orange shirt, white pants and rubber shoes.

Danya sat opposite them.

Their mom came in the dining room, "I see you're finally awake, Andrea…" as she pointed to Danya.

"Mom, I'm Danya…"

"Oh, right…then you're Andrea…" she said pointing to Ryle

Ryle rolled her eyes as she stuffed cereal in her mouth.

She shook her head no.

"Ma, I'm Andrea…" Andrea said as she stood up

"Oh…" their mom replied. "Haay…hard to know who's who…if ya got triplets…" she muttered

"Oh stop it mom…" Danya said as she stood up and went over to Andrea and Ryle. "Come on Rye…we're gonna be late…"

"Ok! Ok! Coming! Almost done! Wait!" Ryle said as she finished the contents of her bowl in a big gulp

"Chill Rye…we haven't left yet…" Andrea said coolly

"You girls aren't eating?" their mom asked them as she placed Ryle's bowl in the sink

Danya shook her head and headed for the door, "Bye ma...see ya later!"

"Who's driving?"

"I am…as always…" Andrea smirked as she twirled her keys in her finger

"Alright, be careful dear!"

"Why? Why you? We're all the same age!" Ryle whined

"Because, it's my car, and I'm the eldest. Simple as that."

"We're triplets you know…same age…duh! You can't be older than us…" Ryle challenged her

"Mom, please explain…" Andrea said as she dismissed the argument and headed for her black Ferrari, parked outside

"Mom…" Ryle asked

Danya just stood by the door, holding it open.

"Well Ryle, she is the Eldest. By 10 minutes…yeah…and Danya is older than you by 5 minutes…so...sorry Rye…but she has a point…" their mom shrugged

"D'oh! Life!" Ryle threw up her hands in the air and sighed. She looked down for a moment and after that she looked up with a big grin plastered on her face, "Okie! Oh well! Bye mother dear! We're off to school now!" and in an instant she was out the door and in the car.

Danya shook her head and smiled, _'Typical Iverson…'_

"Bye mom!"

"Alright dear! Be careful! Love you all!"

Danya made her way to the car and got in the passenger's seat.

She looked to her two sisters and smiled, "It's gonna be a long day…"

"Oh yeah…" Andrea answered as she drove

"You can say that again…" Ryle rolled her eyes with a smile, and slumped back to her seat.

They arrived in school a few minutes before the bell rang.

Andrea, Danya and Ryle all run to their first class, Health.

They slipped in the three empty seats by the last row, just in time to hear their names.

"Andrea Iverson?" the teacher called

"Present Yo!"

"Okay...you can drop the 'yo' Ms. Iverson..."

"Which one are you talking to sir?" Danya commented

The whole class cracked up.

"I was refering to Andrea Iverson...Ms...Ms. Danya Iverson..."

"Oh...soI guess you weren't talking to me either, sir?"Ryle said with a smirk plastered on her face

"No Ms. Ryle...I wasn't..." the teacher said as he looked at the three sisters. "I guess the Iverson sisters are all in...always present to cause trouble ey?"

"Of..." Andrea started

"Course..." Danya continued

"Sir!" Ryle finished

Once again, the class laughed and the teacher only shook his head in disgust.

In the middle of Biology class, Mr. Kennedy called for Andrea to answer his question, "Ms. Iverson?"

and the three sisters turned their heads toward him and smiled, "Yes?" they all said in unison

Mr. Kennedy sighed in frustration, "Never...mind...!" his face was red with anger, and the whole class was trying to contain themselves.

"Rea, I think we should stop now..." Danya whispered to Andrea and Ryle

"Yea Rea,I think we should stop it now...he's as red as a tomato for pete's sake!" Ryle murmured

"Nonsense Rye. Dan, I think you oughta lighten up..." Andreasaid witha wave of her hand, dismissing them

Danya shook her head,"Whatever Rea..."

Ryle just kept quiet

"As you have said Danya...it's gonna be a long day..." Andrea smirked and leaned back on her seat.

* * *

**a/n: hope you guys like this! Ö READ AND REVIEW! Oh, and if you guys can give me a nice title...it would be very appreciated! P**

**ShadowVixen - Might not be able to get AOL...have to pay...don't have money... :( oh well...bye bye! talk to ya soon! Ö**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: don't own anyone...just those who aren't famous...whahaha... :P**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After Mr. Kennedy's English class, Andrea made her way to Gym Class.

Danya was on her way to her Biology Class, and Ryle to her History Class.

Funny, because those were their favorite classes.

"Hey Rea, meet ya by the cafeteria later alright?" Danya shouted from across the hallway

"Aight Sis! Hey Ryle! Ya comin' with us?" Andrea shouted to Ryle who was just about to enter her classroom

"Yep! Hey Rea! Can I borrow your History notebook?" Ryle shouted back

"Sure! Catch!" Andrea threw her History notebook then started running to her Gym class. "Gotta go sis! I'm late! See ya later guys!"

Danya and Ryle nodded and went in their classrooms right before their principal could reprimand them.

* * *

Ryle scanned the room for an empty seat. 

"Ah, there…" Ryle muttered as she spotted a seat beside a guy who had a throw back jersey on

She made her way to the seat and sat down.

"Hey" the guy said, flashing her a smile

"Hey" Ryle replied with one of her grin

"So, what's your name? I've been seeing you 'round school lately…never really got your name." He said

"Oh, I'm Ryle Iverson"

"Cute name. I'm John Cena"

"Nice to meet you John"

John smiled, but before he could say anything, the guy behind him spoke up, "Ryle? Hey! You still remember me? Sean?"

"Sean…hmm…Sean Biggerstaff?" Ryle asked in amazement. "No way!"

"Yep it's me…" Sean smiled

"Wow! I missed you so much Sean!" Ryle said with a big smile

"Me to…" Sean said. "How long has it been? 5 years?"

"Yeah…" Ryle said looking dazed

"So…you…uhh…wanna go out some time?" Sean started, "You know…to catch up on things we missed out…" he quickly added with a slight blush

"Ya…uhh…I'll think about it…" Ryle while blushing a little

"Alright, just-…" Sean said as Ms. Kate cut him off

"Mr. Biggerstaff…would you like to share to the whole class what you and Ms. Iverson over here, were discussing about?" Ms. Kate said

"Umm…no ma'am…" Sean said

"If you don't, you might want to try and listen to the discussion…"

* * *

Danya picked a seat at the back, and as she was about to sit on it, a guy swoops in and grins at her. 

"Hey, I was supposed to sit there…" Danya said quietly

"Really? Too bad, I'm sitting on it now…" the guy smirked at her

Before Danya could put her things down and strangle the guy, someone spoke up behind her. "Jase. Get out of the damn chair and let her sit. Before I…"

"Alright! I'm goin'!" Jase said as he got up and scowled at them

"You alright there…? My name's Randy…Randy Orton…" The tall guy, who was behind Danya, spoke up

Danya turned around and flashed him a fake smile, "Thanks…But no thanks…I could have handled him myself."

With that, she sat down on the chair in front of her and ignored Randy.

* * *

-Gym Class- 

"Oh God…" Andrea muttered to herself "I'm so late…"

'Hmm…a new face with old Mr. Huffman…I wonder who Old Man's with…'

Andrea made her way to Mr. Huffman and the new guy.

"If you didn't notice Ms. Iverson…you're late…again…" said Mr. Huffman in a very cross manner

"I know…" Andrea said, barely minding her teacher. Instead she was having a staring contest with the guy beside Mr. Huffman.

'He's tall, well-built, has dirty blonde hair, hazel eye, quite young…maybe another new student…God, he's mighty fine…Oh my, he's checking me out…'

"MS. IVERSON! Were you even listen to me!" Mr. Huffman's voice echoed in the whole gym and Andrea's attention was back to him

She caught a glimpse of the guy with an amused look on his face that made her blush a little.

Turning her attention back to Mr. Huffman, "Yeah, Yeah…I got ya homie…don't need to get all cross…Jeez!" she said as she went to her line

Mr. Huffman just shook his head and muttered something.

"Alright, now I'll cut this short. This guy here is Mr. Levesque. He will be your new teacher. Ok? I'm retiring." Mr. Huffman announced casually

Before he left, he turned to Mr. Levesque and said, "GOOD LUCK!" with that said, he left.

Andrea stared in shock. _'Oh my God…he's my new gym teacher? I just thought my gym teacher was hot! Oh my God! My new gym teacher was actually checking me out!'_

She was so deep in thought that she didn't know what was happening around her.

"Ms. Iverson? Are you still with me?" Mr. Levesque said with an amused look as he waved his hand in front of Andrea's face

Andrea snapped out and looked around.

No one was there beside her anymore; everyone had gone out to the field.

She blushed a little, "Sorry Mr. Levesque…" she said

"So, did you hear anything I said? Or do you usually day dream when your teacher's talking to ya?" Mr. Levesque said

That just made Andrea blushes a lot more. Which made Mr. Levesque chuckle.

"Come on, let's sit down for a while…" Mr. Levesque said

"But what about the rest of the class…?" Andrea wondered as she watched Mr. Levesque sit down

"Ok, that proves you weren't listening…" Mr. Levesque said with a laugh

"But I-She-You…He…" Andrea stuttered as she tried to explain

"Ok, I don't usually day dream…it's just that when Mr. Huffman talk to me…I just can't help but think of other things…" Andrea finally got out

"Oh, same here…" Mr. Levesque said with a smile

"Whaat?" Andrea said, she couldn't believe what Mr. Levesque just said

"Same here. I mean, the guy talks too much…" he chuckled

"Oh, alright…" Andrea said, suddenly unsure of what to say. "So…uhh…what happened to the rest of the class…?"

"Mr. Huffman came back and told me he had to finish his lessons with the class before he could retire…and you were staring off into space, so I spared you the trouble of getting scolded and told him I'd talk to you instead…He was like, 'are you sure you can handle her?'…and I told him I'd take care of it…" He laughed

Andrea finally let her guard down and sat down beside him.

"So you finally decided to join me huh?" Mr. Levesque said with what looked like a smirk on his face

"Hmm…" Andrea said. "Just a question, how come you're acting all friendly-ish towards me, Mr. Levesque? It's just…hmm…weird?" she continued

"Oh, that's because I find you to be quite an amusing kid. Besides, you seem to be ok, and not afraid of me, unlike the rest of your class…" he explained "Oh, and if we're not in class, I think I'd prefer you to call me Paul…" he added

"Uhm…okay…Paul…I'm…Andrea…and just so you know…you're not scary…but you could be intimidating…I'm just not intimidated is all…" Andrea said as she tries to adjust being around a teacher who isn't really acting like a teacher

Paul let out a sigh and said, "It's good to be myself again…the teacher thing…just isn't me…"

"Then how come you're a teacher?" Andrea raised her eyebrow

"I don't know either…"

"Oh…" Andrea said

For a while, they were quiet, and then suddenly they burst into fits of laughter.

After they've calmed down the bell suddenly rang.

"Well, it was fun talking to ya…" Andrea said as Paul helped her get up

"Ya…I'll see ya 'round kiddo…" Paul said and messed up her hair a bit

"Hey! Not the hair!" Andrea said "And I'm no Kiddo!" she added

Paul just laughed and winked at her

* * *

**a/n: quite lame...I think...anywho...not much to say...so uhh...enjoy! and reviews please! luv ya'll...**

**>levesque ÜÜÜ  
**


End file.
